For Peace or Chaos
by ZhugeLiangT
Summary: In chaotic times of China, one kingdom seeks to make peace, while another seeks chaos. Whose dream will be met and what will become of China? WARNING: Be aware there will be character deaths and it is historically inaccurate!
1. Shu Intro

**Author Notes:** This is _historically inaccurate_. There will be people in this story that were not alive during this time. However, seeing how this is a fan fiction, I am allowed to alter history to make my story the way I would like it.

* * *

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me! Let's go!" Ma Chao lunged forward with his spear. Zhao Yun sidestepped and deflected his attack, countering with one of his own. Ma Chao deflected Zhao's attack right back at him. The two went back and forth deflecting each others attacks and returning one of their own.

"Come on Ma Chao!" Zhao quickly unleashed a few fast paced thrusts followed up with a spinning attack. Ma Chao blocked all of the trusts, but as he blocked the final attack, it knocked him back a few paces giving Zhao Yun the advantage. Zhao Yun quickly spun his spear around and thrust the blunt end of the spear into Ma Chao's chest armor, knocking him back onto the ground. Zhao Yun smiled and walked over to Ma Chao, putting out his arm to help him up. Ma Chao sighed and used Zhao's hand and arm to help himself up.

"You got lucky this time!" Ma Chao told Zhao with a serious look on his face. Zhao Yun raised his eyebrows for a moment, then saw through Ma's trick and laughed. Ma Chao dropped the serious look and smiled. Ma Chao spun his spear around and taunted Zhao Yun a bit to continue their training.

-----------------------------

"The time for battle is drawing near, my dear." Zhuge Liang turned from the window to see his wife, Yue Ying, sitting down by some scrolls. She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"It seems like there are always battles going on now. The time is a very turbulent one." Zhuge Liang nodded to her and sat down next to her, fanning himself. He looked over a scroll in front of her and then looked back up to her.

"In times of turbulence, one mustn't lose one's main goal and purpose. All of these battles and sacrifices will not be in vain. It is to help our lord find his true place on earth. We will fight and continue to fight, until our lord's dream is met. Until then, we must be patient and cope through all of this." Zhuge Liang gave Yue Ying a sympathetic smile. Yue Ying returned his smile and nodded, she knew that there was a price for making the country a better place.

"I understand my love. Let us retire for now, we need to be well rested for when the time of battle comes. You've been overworked lately and have hardly had any chance to sleep. Let us do so, this way you can be at your best." Yue Ying gently took Zhuge Liang's hand and led him towards the bed.

-----------------------------

"The night air is peaceful, if the land were the same we wouldn't have to go through all of this pain. All the lives that have been sacrificed for my cause, all the innocents lost… None of this would have happened if we could just have lived in a time of peace." Zhang Fei put his hand on Liu Bei's shoulder to stop him.

"Brother, a world of peace would be great. However, it can't just happen out of nowhere. Someone has to be the one that sacrifices all they have to make it happen themselves! That's our job to make sure that others are in peace!" Liu Bei sighed and nodded.

"Zhang Fei is right, brother, it is our duty and our job to put an end to the chaos that plagues the land. To do so, war is inevitable. But we will continue to fight, until your dream is met, no matter the price we must pay. Brother, we have made an oath to live, fight and die together; we must stay strong for each other and for our country's future." Liu Bei stood up and put a hand on each of his brothers' shoulders.

"You're right Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, let's fight chaos and rid the country of it for the people!" Zhang Fei and Guan Yu smiled and nodded.

"But first, let's drink for our safety!" Zhang Fei laughed as the three of them sat down by a jar of wine and drank to their hearts content.

-----------------------------

Guan Ping rested on the ground, with his back propped up against the tree his father and uncles swore their oath. He sat by his brothers and friends. Next to him sat his brother Guan Xing and by his side his other brother Guan Suo. On his other side sat Xing Cai and her two brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Shao. Liu Shan stood in front of them all and sighed.

"War is coming guys, we need to work hard and win for my father!" Xing Cai stood up and lifted her weapon up.

"Then let us fight with all our heart! Our fathers would want it this way, so let us help them in any way that we can." Guan Ping stood up as well and lifted up his halberd.

"I agree, my father helped your father, Liu Shan, and your father, Xing Cai, since they started against the Yellow Turbans. We need to join up together just like our fathers once did in the past, and be united as one to live up to their dream! For our fathers, let us be brave enough to win this war and find peace for the land!" Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Zhang Bao and Zhao Shao then stood up and raised their weapons in agreement as well. Liu Shan smiled and raised his sword.

"That sounds good to me then! For our fathers we will win this!" They all shouted a chorus of agreement.

-----------------------------

Jiang Wei sat in a garden reading and studying different battle strategies. He gently closed the book he was looking at and stared into the sky. He saw Zhuge Liang's star twinkling. He then shuffled his books and papers around to find a scroll. Unrolling it he read it to himself. After reading it all he thought to himself out loud.

"So… something indeed is wrong, I knew something felt amiss… but why would he not say anything… I wonder…" Jiang Wei began to roll up the scroll when he heard a noise. He quickly turned his head and saw Pang Tong standing there. "Oh, it's you Master Pang Tong, what brings you here?"

"Enjoying the night air and the starry sky, what about you? What are you doing out here at this time?" Pang Tong sat down on a rock near Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei looked down at the scroll, then back up at Pang Tong.

"Well… I was looking at this scroll, and up in the sky and…" Jiang Wei stopped and thought for a moment.

"And you were wondering what was wrong with your teacher, Zhuge Liang, right?" Jiang Wei's eyes grew a bit larger and stared at Pang Tong with a bit of a shocked look.

"How did…?" Jiang Wei began, but Pang Tong cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I too saw the twinkling of his star, the way he's been acting… not to mention I heard you talking to yourself." Pang Tong laughed slightly and Jiang Wei nodded a bit and felt a bit embarrassed for being heard talking to himself. "It's true though, Zhuge Liang's time with us may not be lasting too much longer."

"But this can't be, Prime Minister is an important part of Shu, what will we do without him?" Jiang Wei's face tightened with sadness at the way the conversation was going. Pang Tong shook his head.

"I don't very much know if he will or if he will not die any time soon, but with my luck, he will live a very long time, bugging me every day trying to prove how much more intelligent he is, and doing so in a way that annoys me the most." Jiang Wei laughed a bit at Pang Tong's comments. Pang Tong rolled his eyes at his laughter and stood up. "Don't worry so much about it, just be prepared for the upcoming war. That is what you should really be concerned about."

With that, Pang Tong walked off back to his house. Jiang Wei sighed and stared off into the distance where Pang Tong had followed. After a few moments of staring he nodded and began to read more scrolls.

-----------------------------

Wei Yan sat, cross-legged, in front of a fire. He sat meditating and thinking. Next to him laid his two double sided voulges, sharpened and ready for battle. The fire flickered quietly as he sat there, motionless. His face, although hidden behind his mask, was menaced, just like his thoughts, with the upcoming war. He wanted to fight right away, however, the agonizing wait was driving him crazy. Wei Yan's eyes shot open and he leapt to his feet. As he jumped up he instantly grabbed both voulges in a fluid motion. He looked around and realized there was no one around. With his meditating interrupted, he decided to put out the fire and go rest in his own room.

As he walked back, he saw Huang Zhong shooting arrows into targets. Wei Yan, never understanding the need to use long range weapons, shrugged to himself as he walked past him to go to his house. Huang Zhong noticed Wei Yan and stopped him.

"Wei Yan, come shoot a couple arrows with me!" Huang Zhong said with a smile on his face. He really just wanted to get his mind off things and talk with someone. Wei Yan grunted and shook his head.

"Arrows… I don't… like…" Wei Yan lifted his voulges in the air and spun them wildly. "This… I like…"

Huang Zhong nodded and laughed. He knocked back his arrow and, while looking at Wei Yan, fired it at a target, nailing near the center of the target. He shook his head a bit.

"Rats, almost got it! That's okay that you don't use arrows, with your strength and speed, you don't need the use of long range weaponry. Your speed and movements are as deadly as my accuracy with the bow. But, maybe I'll use my sword as well." Wei Yan made no comments and just stared at him. "I'm sure it doesn't matter to you what weapon I use really, just making conversation. What is it that troubles you anyway?"

"Zhuge Liang… no trust me…" Wei Yan said with a annoyed voice. Huang Zhong nodded.

"Maybe, you should try to do as he directs you to do, instead of trying to run out and be a hero all the time. War is not all about attacking. Sometimes you need to attack, other times you need to defend. Sometimes you need to stand your ground, while others you need to retreat."

"I never retreat! Must keep fighting!" Wei Yan threw his one arm in the air in a menacing taunt.

"No Wei Yan, strategy is a key point in victory. If you were to follow orders well, then maybe you could gain the trust of Prime Minister Zhuge Liang." Huang Zhong smiled as it appeared that what he said to Wei Yan may have actually sunk in and made sense to him. "Let us rest, the war is quickly approaching every minute. We need as much rest as we can get."

Wei Yan nodded and walked off. Huang Zhong fired three more arrows into the targets and then threw his sword into the dead center of the target, also splitting one of his arrows in two. With that he gathered his arrows and his sword and headed back to his house.


	2. Wei Intro

**Author Notes:** More historically inaccurate stuff in this chapter as well. Like the first chapter was an introduction to Shu, this is an introduction to Wei.

* * *

Xiahou Dun and his brother, Xiahou Yuan, were sitting down together outside of their houses. They had a jar of wine on the ground next to them. They had a cup each of wine. Xiahou Yuan looked up to his older brother and raised his cup.

"Brother, won't it be great once the land is ours? The wars will finally be over! I can finally use my bow again for some hunting, instead of killing." Xiahou Yuan drank the cup of wine and put the cup down on the table. Xiahou Dun nodded slightly.

"Yes my brother, but we still have Shu to defeat…" Xiahou Yuan drank another cup of wine while Dun drank a little of his.

"Don't worry about it, with my sword and bow at hand, no one can get past me! Plus you have your sword, or you could try out your new pole arm that you've made. With those, Shu doesn't stand a chance against us!" Xiahou Dun's brow creased a bit in thought.

"If it were that easy, we would have defeated Shu much earlier. No… That Guan Yu is a formidable foe, his strength and prowess surpass many warriors of this age. That Zhang Fei is also not to be taken for granted. It will be a tough battle, but we must stay strong." Xiahou Dun filled up his cup again and looked up at his brother.

"Ah, don't worry about it so much! I'm sure we have awhile before the next battle anyway! Let's just enjoy the time we have! Drink up brother to your hearts content!" Xiahou Yuan drank down his cup of wine. Xiahou Dun nodded and smiled. He then drank down his cup too.

-----------------------------

"Oh, Lord Sima Yi! It is so good to see you. What are you doing out here at such a time at night? Shouldn't you be resting?" Zhang He walked out of the building next to where Sima Yi stood, staring up into the sky. He was wearing a surprisingly masculine looking armor, however it was still lined in his favorite purple color and had a few butterflies engraved into the armor. Sima Yi sighed before answering.

"What is it that you want, Zhang He?" Sima turned his head and raised his eyebrow. Zhang He looked up in the direction that Sima Yi had been staring at.

"What a beautiful night, wouldn't you say?" Zhang He said somewhat quietly, in a somewhat serious tone. Sima Yi rolled his eyes up to the heavens and then looked back to the sky.

"Indeed it is… if that is all you wanted to say, then you can…" Zhang He stopped him before he could continue.

"I came to see what you were doing, I had a feeling something was going on, so I came to check. But if I am being such a bother, then I suppose I will take my leave." Zhang He sighed sadly and went to turn away but Sima's exhausted sigh made him stop.

"Nothing is going on really, I am just watching Zhuge Liang's star." Zhang He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"His star?" Sima Yi turned to him and pointed up into the sky to a twinkling star.

"Yes, that star over there, the one that is twinkling, that is Zhuge Liang's star." Zhang He nodded thoughtfully.

"What a beautiful star it is, one with such intelligence should have a nice star…" Sima Yi growled a bit under his breath. "Of course, his intelligence does not match your own."

"Anyway… something is going on with Zhuge Liang, I suspect his death is coming soon. I see no other reason why his star would be acting in such a way." Zhang He gasped.

"Are you certain? With Zhuge Liang out of the picture, then Lord Cao Cao would be able to conquer Shu much easier, their strategies are mainly based after Zhuge Liang's advice." Sima Yi nodded.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. With the elimination of Zhuge Liang, Shu will crumble within a few days I expect." Sima Yi smiled at that thought and looked over to Zhang He. "Just be ready for battle, I feel that Zhuge Liang will attempt to attack us soon, if he is dying, he'll want to attack and destroy us so that he can see his lord's victory."

"Yes Lord Sima, I will do so." Zhang He walked off leaving Sima Yi to himself to stare back at the sky. He smiled to himself at the thought of the downfall of Shu.

-----------------------------

Xu Huang stood in the stable brushing his horse. He took off its saddle and rubbed its back with something to ease any soreness that it might have from the saddle. Xu Huang took his great axe and stood it against the fencing around his horse and the continued to brush the horse. Zhang Liao rode in with his horse and brought it into its stable next to Xu Huang's.

"Nice night for a stroll I see Zhang Liao?" Xu Huang asked him as he continued to brush his horse. Zhang Liao took the saddle off and rested his pole arm near Xu Huang's great axe. He then rubbed the same thing that Xu Huang used on his horse's back, onto his own horse's back.

"With a night like this, it is nice to take a ride outside, there is no war going on now, and that makes me feel happy. I wish for a land that could be free of war and chaos, but I am not sure I will ever live to see that world." Zhang Liao brushed his horse some more.

"That is true, but we may be able to win this country over. With our strength and our might, we can overcome this obstacle and defeat Shu when the time comes." Xu Huang finished brushing his horse and grabbed his great axe and looked at Zhang Liao who was finishing up brushing his horse.

"Xu Huang you are right. Our lord has worked hard for this country and I will not let it be for naught. Our lord will have his country and we will finally live in a place free of war. Let us do this together." Zhang Liao smiled as he grabbed his pole arm and walked out. Xu Huang stood there for a moment.

"To defeat Shu I must defeat my friend Guan Yu… it is a shame that our fates had to come to an end like this, but I will not stop at anything to finish what my lord has started. Guan Yu, I wish the best for you." Xu Huang walked out of the stable to go to his house.

-----------------------------

Cao Ren was sitting by the river, watching as the water went by. He picked up a rock and skipped it down the river. He gently touched his shield that laid next to him, running his fingers from one end of the blade attached to his shield to the other end.

"These virtuous warriors must be stopped. I cannot stand knowing that they still plague the land with their so-called 'virtue.' If only we were able to put an end to them as soon as possible, we could rid the land of this chaos that ruins it, we could finally be at peace with each other." Cao Ren grabbed another rock and tossed it across the river again and stared at the ripples the rock created in the water.

The sound of scraping metal was heard behind Cao Ren. Cao Ren scrunched his face up a bit and nodded to himself. The sound got closer and then stopped next to him. Pang De stood next to Cao Ren and dropped his halberds on the ground before sitting down on the ground. Pang De looked at Cao Ren.

"Virtue is not all so bad my friend. It is good in theory, but their ways of making peace just does not sit well with me." Cao Ren looked at him.

"How did you stay with them so long without going mad. I cannot stand their ranting on how virtuous they are and how their virtue is so important. That Liu Bei says he cares so much for the people, but the people do not all care for him. Lord Cao Cao does well with the people that serve him, why does he think the people care so much for him, when it is obvious that not all the people want a ruler such as Liu Bei. Lord Cao Cao's ambitions are the right path in life. He will make a great ruler for us all." Pang De looked into the river and watched a fish swim around. It tried to swim against the stream but failed.

"Like this fish swims, the people of Shu will see that if they try to fight against their fate, then they will ultimately fail. It is fated for Cao Cao to rule this land with his ambition and it is fated for Liu Bei to fail. I will continue to fight for our lord until the land is ours or until my time is up, this is why I shall carry my casket every time I go into battle." Cao Ren stood up and was followed by Pang De standing up.

"Pang De, we will conquer these Shu warriors and live in peace under our lord's rule. Let us fight for the kingdom of Wei until we cannot fight any longer." Cao Ren put out his hand and was met by Pang De's hand. The two men nodded in agreement with each other.

-----------------------------

"Is that all you ever do?" Xu Zhu turned his head with part of a meat bun sticking out of his mouth. He saw Dian Wei standing there with his arms crossed, staring at him eating. Xu Zhu finished the part of the meat bun that he was eating. "All I ever see you do is stuff your face."

"Aw, well this is what I do best! I don't like fighting much, but eating is something I love to do." Xu Zhu laughed and continued to eat. "Why don't you sit down and eat with me then!"

Dian Wei sat down and grabbed a turkey leg from the mass of food that was on the table. He tore into the leg and chewed it with content. Xu Zhu stuffed his face with two more meat buns.

"Hey Dian Wei, those Shu guys are really trying to mess up things aren't they. They want to stop us from fulfilling our lord's dream!" Xu Zhu looked at Dian Wei confused.

"Yeah, those idiots don't seem to know when to quit. Lord Cao Cao is an ambitious man but Lord Liu Bei is different. He doesn't believe in the things we do and seems to only want to do things for the people, as he says. I don't know if he truly cares about the people or not, he can't stand in the way of our lord's ambition. And I will fight until his dreams are met." Xu Zhu smiled at Dian Wei's enthusiasm.

"Well, I may not like fighting, but if it is to help our lord better this country, then I'll help too! But I think we should eat this food before it goes cold, I don't want to waste any of it!" Dian Wei rolled his eyes and began eating more with him.

-----------------------------

Cao Pi sat on the throne staring across the room. His wife, Zhen Ji, sat in a chair beside him eating some grapes, while giving some to him as well. After awhile he waved off the grapes and stood up.

"This waiting for war is bothersome. I just want to finish off Liu Bei and his moronic followers once and for all. This land needs to be ruled and governed in a way that the people can be proud to live in. The people need to respect their lord and serve them well. But the land may be soon in more chaos than it already is, the only way we can be sure that the chaos ends for now is to stop those followers of Liu Bei once and for all!" Cao Pi turned to his wife who was standing by then. She smiled at him.

"My husband, it shouldn't be much of a hassle for the warriors of Wei to defeat them. After all with your leadership ability I'm sure you could find a way to crumble them." Zhen Ji had a smirk on her face when she said that. Cao Pi shook his head a bit.

"My father has forgotten to look at the big picture, all he sees is what is going on now. I cannot stand how he does things sometimes. If I were to control what we were doing, we would have attacked and defeated Shu a long time ago. This is very bothersome to have to wait so long for my father to find a way to defeat them." Cao Pi shook his head and grabbed his sword. "With this sword, I swear that I will rule Wei better than my father will ever rule it!"

"I am sure you will my dear, you will…" Zhen Ji stopped in mid sentence when she heard the doors open. Walking in was his father, Cao Cao. He walked over to them and looked at his son.

"Cao Pi, what are you doing in here? I thought you and your wife were off to sleep already." Cao Cao sat down in his throne and looked at a scroll that was sitting on the table next to it. Cao Pi sighed and looked to his father.

"I was just sitting in here with Zhen Ji thinking of our future in Wei." Cao Cao looked up at his son.

"Thinking of my early death are you?" Cao Cao said with a somewhat serious tone.

"Of course not father, rather the opposite, we were discussing the defeat of Liu Bei." Cao Cao laughed a bit at his son's serious nature. Cao Pi realized he fell into a joke of his father's and laughed a bit as well. Cao Cao was about to say something else when the doors went flying open. Sima Yi hurried into the room, while still composing himself in his usual manner.

"Lord Cao Cao, Lord Cao Pi, I have important news from our spies. It seems as if Shu is preparing for war in the near future. Zhuge Liang is near death." Cao Cao, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji all looked at each other in surprise and looked at Sima Yi. He had a wicked smile on his face. The time for Shu's end was near they all felt.


End file.
